


【all白敬亭】宝宝

by Felicia_Ye



Category: all白, all白敬亭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Ye/pseuds/Felicia_Ye
Summary: · 只是想写车· 刘昊然/吴磊X白敬亭，前后顺序有意义，总受· 真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，只是顶着三个这样名字的人物的脑内妄想· 很可能是此生中唯一一篇all白产出





	【all白敬亭】宝宝

【all白】宝宝

刘昊然和吴磊到家的时候，白敬亭已经半躺在沙发上睡着了。房子里暖气打得足，因而纵使是大冬天，白敬亭也只是穿了件领口宽大的T恤衫，此刻因为姿势原因，衣领向下滑落了一截，露出小半个洁白光润的肩膀。客厅里没有开灯，只有电视屏幕透出的光流水一样流泄过裸露在外的皮肤。  
刘昊然走过去将手虚虚搭在白敬亭双眼上方，示意吴磊把夜灯打开，暖黄色的光晕瞬间铺洒下来，给白敬亭加上了一层柔和的金边。

他们的动作很小心，白敬亭并未被吵醒，长而密的睫毛安静地垂下来，在脸颊上印出扇子似的阴影。吴磊把半边都掉到地上的毯子给白敬亭重新盖好，刘昊然慢慢收回手，白敬亭皱了皱眉，下意识往暗处跟随，结果一头撞进了坐在沙发扶手上的刘昊然怀里。  
被这么一吓，白敬亭微微睁了眼：“回来了？”

或许是还沉浸在睡梦的余韵中，平日里低沉的嗓音带着黏黏糯糯的尾音，每一个音节都仿佛在舌尖了徘徊许久才滚落下来。  
白敬亭最近染回了黑发，衬得脸颊脖颈愈发白了起来。很难有一个男孩子能白得这么好看——如上好的羊脂玉，是带着光感的净白，却不显病态。  
刘昊然用手指卷了卷他的鬓发，低声答：“录制结束了，我和吴磊在停车场碰见，就一起上来了。”

白敬亭还是迷糊，雪夜里温暖的沙发和毛毯简直是一个不可打破的结界，拉着他往更深更黑处沉沦。他闭着眼迷乱点头，为了遮光，一个劲儿往刘昊然怀里扎。吴磊靠在沙发边的地毯上坐了半晌，没得到他哥的哪怕一个眼神，小狼狗起了兴，一下子往沙发上扑去，白敬亭险些给他砸出个好歹来。  
受此“重击”，再不想清醒也得清醒了。  
白敬亭半睁着眼，伸手在吴磊头上揉了一把，嘴上还不忘调笑一句：“投怀送抱啊，宝贝儿，你可砸死我了。”

吴磊在白敬亭上方撑起身，少年身型已经日渐长成，当初跟在他身后还明显矮了一个头，如今却已经可以完全将白敬亭笼罩在自己的怀抱中。  
吴磊低下头，白敬亭正乖顺地躺在刘昊然臂弯里抬眼看他，带着笑，眼睛像是小钩子，缓缓的弯了起来，眼瞳里带着漏网之鱼的些许灯光，像是万千星辰，而眼尾那颗泪痣，在暗处潋滟生光。吴磊猛地矮身，一下子吻住了他白哥柔软而温热的唇。

欲望如潮水般涌上，而吴磊在这之中竟还来得及分出神想一句，这可不怪我，这tm谁挡得住啊？！

吴磊的吻也跟他本人一样，冲撞且带有攻击性，像是要拉着人不顾一切地共沉沦。  
不论是唇舌交缠过多少次，白敬亭还是不太能适应对方想要把他一口吞下去似的狠劲。原本就没能完全醒神，又被夺走了呼吸，等到被吴磊放开时，白敬亭的脑子已经彻底罢工。  
白敬亭长了一张和183的身高不相配的小脸，吴磊一只手就能全部托住，大拇指擦过白敬亭染上一片淋漓水光的下颌，指腹轻轻按压住被自己吻的红肿的唇瓣，露出一点洁白的齿列和更为润泽的内里。吴磊轻笑了两声，挑起眉梢：“哥好乖。”

白敬亭却已经顾不上他这个“不肖”的弟弟了，刘昊然从身后将他抱了起来，顺着衣服宽大的下摆便摸进了他格外纤瘦的腰线。  
白敬亭并不孱弱，还热衷举铁，但大概是生来便不是五大三粗的骨架，因而怎么练身型看起来仍旧还是保留着单薄的少年感。

柔韧而富有弹性的触感像是要吸住留恋的手掌，即便是回家后特意等待了许久方才抱他，刘昊然的手比起白敬亭在被窝里烘出来的暖热仍是显得冰凉。  
格外敏感的腰侧被这样一碰，白敬亭被激得险些跳了起来。

刚从睡梦中苏醒的肢体，是最敏感最经不得撩拨的，两个狼崽子当然也深知这一点。  
就着白敬亭坐在沙发上的姿势，刘昊然双臂搂住他，低头吻上白敬亭的后颈。尖尖的小虎牙叼住颈侧细嫩的皮肉，白敬亭猛地仰头，修长的脖颈在空中划出好看的线条，一滴汗随着喉结的滚动而滑落。

吴磊也欺身上来，相比刘昊然的慢条斯理，他的动作要迅捷得多。T恤被撩了起来，细碎而粘腻的吻从肚脐一路往上，留下一条暧昧的湿痕。  
舌尖绕过艳色的乳晕，吴磊的手也没停下，毛毯下白敬亭宽松的短裤已经被他扒拉了下来，少年带着薄茧的手顺着脚踝往上爬，白敬亭怕痒似的挣扎了两下，双腿下意识想要并拢，却被吴磊强硬地分开。

从未见过天日的大腿内侧是比身上任何地方都更深的白皙细嫩，吴磊稍一用力，掌下的肌肤便漫开一片害羞般的红潮。  
白敬亭感觉自己肉酥骨软，彷佛是一滩水任这两人摆弄，生不起反抗的心思，只能被带着愈发沉溺。

吴磊握住他腿间兴奋的性器时，还极为缠绵地轻轻舔舐着他吞咽时不住起伏的喉结，前后夹击下，白敬亭终于漏出了一声带着哽咽的呻吟。

平日里温文儒雅的刘昊然，一旦到了床上，就变了个德性。他咬着白敬亭细白的耳尖，青年清澈的嗓音染上了浓重的欲色：“知道我为什么叫你宝宝吗？因为……每次这么一叫，哥都把我夹的特别紧，就像现在这样……”  
白敬亭恨不能自己已经彻底失去神智，偏偏刘昊然的话一字一句清清楚楚落到他耳里，在脑海里回旋激荡，让他无处可逃，而最让他羞愤的，却是自己的身体竟然真的如同刘昊然所说，精神想要逃离，身体却在不断夹紧，欢欣鼓舞地取悦着入侵者。  
刘昊然喘了两口，更深更重地撞了进去：“看……其实宝宝很喜欢吧，只是害羞而已。”

“呜……别、别说了……昊然……”白敬亭摇着头，却止不住自己更向身上人贴过去的动作，黑色的短发已经湿透，随着动作甩出的汗珠都被情欲浸得饱满。

刘昊然射在里面的时候，白敬亭已经泄了两次，疲倦得快连手臂都提不起来，吴磊揽着他换姿势的姿势的时候，他仰着头靠在沙发背上，半眯着眼要求道：“磊磊，休息一会儿。”  
“好呀。”吴磊嘴上答应得欢快，把白敬亭翻身的动作却毫不含糊，只不过是停顿了片刻，和少年外表截然不同的粗大性器便毫不留情地破开了身体，大开大合的动作间，次次都残忍地重重碾压过最碰不得的那一点。

白敬亭扬起头，脖颈的线条拉到了极限，如同濒死的天鹅，带着绝望而诱惑的美感。已经习惯了被侵略征笞的肉壁，讨好而谄媚地裹了上去，极为驯服地表现出自己最深沉的欲望。  
快感铺天盖地，白敬亭几乎要溺死在里面，带着哭腔的呻吟断在了高处，只留下满室肉体碰撞的闷响。  
身上的狼崽子却还不知收敛，热情洋溢地吻白敬亭的发顶，嘴里还径自委屈着：“哥偏心，只管他，不管我。”

快感到了极致，白敬亭已经听不进吴磊在说些什么，他本能地伸手想要推拒，却被吴磊捉住了手腕，灵巧而热烫的舌尖一根根舔舐过修长的手指还有纤薄的掌心。白敬亭蜷了蜷手，却无法握紧，只能夹在两人中间，被进入得更深更沉，被泪水蜇得泛红的眼尾带着惊心动魄的艳丽。

“不，不要了，嗯……磊磊，不要了……呜……放过我……”

白敬亭终于被这两人别出心裁的招式折磨得哭出了声，刘昊然把他的脸转了过来，手指爱怜地摩挲着泪痣，缱绻地吻他：“宝宝乖，别怕，我们疼你。”

这一番折腾到半夜方才云收雨散，白敬亭等不到二人给他清理便沉沉睡去。第二天醒来时，身上是干爽的，只是仿佛被重型机械翻来覆去地碾压了好几遍，白敬亭扶着自己快要散架了的老腰，在心里劝自己，杀人犯法，不要冲动。

宝宝·感谢阅读


End file.
